Phantom Stranger (Prime Earth)
| CurrentAlias = Phantom Stranger | Aliases = Philip Stark | Identity = Secret | Alignment = Good | Affiliation = Council of Immortals; Formerly Trinity of Sin; Justice League Dark | Relatives = Elena Stark (wife, deceased), Allie Stark (daughter, deceased), Tim Stark (son, deceased) | Universe = Prime Earth | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Long Island, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 185 lbs. | Eyes = Black | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Servant of God | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = John Broome; Carmine Infantino | First = Justice League Vol 2 6 | Quotation = I wander the world searching for others to help. | Speaker = Phantom Stranger | QuoteSource = The Phantom Stranger Vol 4 1 | HistoryText = The Phantom Stranger is a mysterious mystic who has walked the Earth for centuries. Judas Iscariot had killed himself after betraying his best friend, Jesus Christ, for thirty silver pieces. Rather than the Heaven or Hell he expected, he had found himself in a strange chamber, faced with the Council of Wizards. Though he felt he deserved his fate, he begged forgiveness, not knowing how dire his punishment would be. There were two others alongside him, and the wizards called them all the Trinity of Sin: The world's most egregious sinners. The wizards gave his punishment first, charging him with avarice, and forever branding the thirty pieces of silver that he had earned into his skin—though he knew that greed was not his greatest crime; it was the betrayal. He awoke in the field of blood, alive. This place was significant to the crime he committed. As he called out with confusion at his apparent resurrection, a Voice boomed down, urging him to put on the robe that lay nearby and complete his punishment. When he put on the robe, he realized that it was the robe of his betrayed friend and it held a transformative power. From the moment he put it on, he would forever be a "Phantom Stranger". He realized that with each act he did in the service of the Voice, he would be one step closer to redemption. Until the voice came again, he would have to wander and remain nothing more than a stranger. | Powers = * ** : Phantom Stranger can pause time, allowing him to do his duty without disrupting others. ** : Phantom Stranger is capable of expending large amounts of blue ethereal energies which are destructive enough to tear through buildings and even topple the Spectre. ** ** ** ** : Phantom Stranger grows to incredible heights when he is exerting himself. ** : Phantom Stranger can change people from one state to another. He's changed the Spectre to stone and reverts damage he's done to buildings back to normal. ** | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = * | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Phantom Stranger was created by John Broome and Carmine Infantino, first appearing in The Phantom Stranger Vol 1. However, in the rebooted Prime Earth continuity his first appearance as part of the DC Universe is in Dan DiDio and Brent Anderson's New 52 Phantom Stranger series. * | Trivia = *Phantom Stranger is considered the strongest of the "Archmage" classification, magic users who are either sorcerers who transcended enchanted objects and have become enchanted themselves or are higher beings that fell to a plane of existence.DC Nation: Magic Masters | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Justice League Dark members Category:Phantom Stranger